The witch and the hound
by ThouShaltKill
Summary: A younger Cu Chulainn falls in love with a younger Medea. A retelling of my Fate Grand Order Okeanos playthrough.


A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for a new fic when I have Fate: Melancholia to update. But this is a one-shot, so I'll get back to it eventually. This is based on my head-canon for my Fate Grand Order playthrough. Cu Chulainn here is his Prototype version, which is depicted in-universe as younger than this FSN version. So for this fic, Cu Chulainn(Prototype) will be referred to as Setanta, and is set at 17 years old physically. His FSN version will remain as Cu. According to her in-game stats, Medea-lily is 14 years old. This will be the same case with this fic. Of course, there are spoilers for the OKEANOS arc of FGO, so keep that in mind when reading. I may edit this later on for a bit more polish, but after sitting on this idea for so long, I had to get it out of my system.

Clear skies mingled with the endless blue of the sea. The wind, with strong scent of brine, held an ominous chill. It felt as if the world itself knew an act of significance in history was about to occur. And so it was. Konrad Curze, the last Master of Humanity, struggled in combat against Jason and his Servants. On the boat at sea, the Master and his Servants cornered the sniveling Jason and Medea Lily. Jason stared in shock as Euryale evaded Hektor's surprise attack. Hektor's face turned to shock. Euryale smirked as Hektor now had an opening, and would not be able to avoid this last attack in time.

"Yes, that is what I expected you would do." Said the goddess, as she aimed her bow

"Wha!?"

"Eye of the Euryale." The arrow burst forth from the goddess's bow, and pierced the greatest Trojan warrior in history in the heart. It was a fatal blow.

"Urgh. This old man's scheme….How did you see through it?"

"Oh, I didn't see through anything. But you killed Asterios. That alone was enough for me to pay close attention to you, old man." Spoke Euryale with a sense of melancholy. Just as they became close. Just as Asterios loved her, in a way that no man had ever done before. Maybe in another time. Or another summoning. But not this time. Not now. It was this man, Hektor's fault.

Hektor sighed, as he lay dying.

"I guess I'm just not cut out to be the villain. I thought I'd at least go out big at the end of the world. But your hands are tied when the boss is terrible. I'm just going to rest here, now. Don't bother me, and let me sleep lazily…"

Hektor faded away as he returned to the Throne of Heroes. An incredulous look crossed Jason's face as he realized he and Medea were the only ones left. The witch with him was not even combat-oriented! She could only heal! He was no fighter, what could be done now! This Master from Chaldea, this annoying human, and his Servants. The Demi-Servant with an unknown Hero, the Hound of Culann, and the Maiden of Orleans!

"It's over, Jason. Hand over the Grail." Said Konrad with a steely look in his eye. This Singularity had taken a lot out of him, and he was exhausted. He then noticed one of his Servants, Setanta, was feeling excited , and anxious through their Bond.

"Setanta, what's wrong?

"It's nothing, Master. I'll win this for you, no prob."

The astonished Jason was shaken by Medea Lily.

"Hektor has passed on, too. Lord Jason, what shall we do? It's impossible to surrender, or to retreat. I'm a mage who can only heal and defend. Now, what shall we do?"

"Silence, woman! If you're my wife, act like one and think about protecting your husband!"

"Some husband you are." Said Setanta as he took a step towards the two. He then assumed a lunging stance.

"Hey, woman." Said Setanta to Medea Lily.

"I'm going to pierce his heart, and take his life. And then you, and your heart will be mine."

"WHATTTT?!"

Dr. Roman immediately fizzled into existence beside the heroes, flanked on both sides by two individuals – Medea and Cu Chulainn.

"Oy, boy, do you know what you're saying?"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Konrad surveyed this scene with some amusement. They had fought hard to get here, and even lost comrades – but this was a welcome change.

"Cu, I think it's in your nature. I read your history. Didn't you do the same to another woman who you defeated?" said Konrad, with an amusing tilt in his voice

"Ahh! That's right. That Aife. I was at Setanta's age when that occurred. Damn." Said Cu Chulainn with an incredulous look on his face.

Medea Lily considered the Lancer as he held an excited grin on his face.  
"Is that a confession of love? But you and I are not promised to each other."

"We are Servants now. Our past regrets should no longer matter. You are not chained to that idiot over there. Even if you were, I'll break those chains and set you free."

"Try and take me then." Said Medea Lily, as a smile crossed her features. Her aquamarine hair was blown by the wind, and she held an thoughtful look on her face. She turned to Jason, and smiled.

"What's that look? Why are you smiling? Are you going to leave me for that unruly dog? Don't you understand what this situation means?"

"Wait! Before anything else, I have a question for you, Jason." The Israeli King, David spoke to the Argonaut.

"Who gave you such an idiotic idea as sacrificing Euryale to the Ark? If you had sacrified her, the world would've been destroyed. That box brings death. To offer it a Divine Spirit is completely insane. This era is unstable enough to begin with. The era would have collapsed on itself."

Somehow, Jason's face became even more pained and incredulous.

"That's ridiculous. Impossible!"

"That's why I'm asking you. Who tempted you with that lie of infinite power? Was it Hektor? Medea?"

Jason turned to Medea-Lily in shock.

"Medea? He's lying, isn't he? Sacrificing a Divine Spirit to the Ark would've granted me powers and invincibility, right? I mean, that's what that man said."

"It is no lie. After all, the death of an era brings complete destruction. If the world is destroyed, your enemies will cease to exist. See? That makes you invicincible, no?"

Medea-Lily still held the same smile on her face, which no began to unnerve Jason.

"You lied to me? That doesn't serve my purpose at all? I was finally going to create an ideal nation!One where everyone respects me! A true utopia, where all are content, and there is no war! Was this trial not for that purpose? Was it not for me to get a second chance?"

Medea-Lily shook her head slowly, as she considered her former paramour.

"That is a dream that can never come true, Lord Jason. It is beyond you. You'll never be an ideal king. Even if your heart wished for peace, your soul is hopelessly twisted. You cannot make your dream come true. Not in the manner that you desire. You will only realize your fate the moment you obtain what you truly desire, then crush it with your own hands. "

Setanta's gaze buried deep into Medea-lily. "I've heard what happened to you. From your other, older self. You should never have had to endure that. Come over to us. We will take care of you. No, I will take care of you."

"Shut up, dog! You, witch. What are you talking about? What does a woman who was holed up in a rural shrine know? I was born the son of a king, but was robbed of the throne. It took my prowess to build the Argo and gather a crew of heroes. What part of me lacks the capacity to become king? You traitor!"

Medea-lily held a forlorn look as she was berated by Jason. "It's such a pity. Ever since I was summoned, I have told you nothing but the truth. I am Princess Medea. I was witch who blindly believed the one who summoned me. That is why I have protected you all this time. You were chosen by that king. Everything is real, everything is true. Though there may have been misunderstandings. For example, I said I would protect you, but how can healing witch like me protect you? Simple. Through this."

Medea-lily smiled as she tapped Jason with her staff.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Jason as he melted.

Through the spiritron video, the Chaldean version of Medea yelled into the microphone.

"Master, be careful! She's using him as a vessel to summon a Demon God!"

"Number 30, Sea Demon Forneus! Let us wreak destruction together!" yelled Medea-lily as she brought her staff down onto the deck of the ship.

What was left of Jason then shifted, and expanded, until it dumped over into the sea. It coalesced into a giant shape, easily rising meters into the air.

"How can we defeat something like that!?" screamed Atalante

A pellet of lead then struck the demon pillar – Francis Drake had just shot it.

"I hit it! If it can be hit, it can be defeated! Mash, Konrad, everyone. This is truly the final battle. Come, get ahold of yourself. You came all this way to kill that thing, and get the grail right? So hold your head up high! Be brave and laugh your fears away!"

"Got it, Drake! Master! Visual confirmation of the last enemy! Commencing correction!"

"Let's do this!"

"Cannons fire! Drake's ship then fired on the demon. Through the power of the Holy Grail which Drake herself held, the flesh of the demon pillar was rendered piece by piece.

"Remember my name, demon! Temeroso el Drago! The woman who brought down the sun!"

The demon, while clearly weakened then struck back at the Servants with spells, and tentacle attacks. It grabbed Euryale, and held her aloft in the air, as she tried to get its grip.

Setanta stepped up to the deck of the ship, and assumed a lunging stance again. "It's weakened Master! Use a command spell to strengthen me, and I'll unleash my Noble Phantasm now."

"Are you sure you can do it, Setanta?"

"I've got this, trust me. That bastard called me a dog, and I swore I would take his heart. Even in that form, I will."

Konrad then activated his command seal, and strengthened Setanta. Setanta then leaped into the air, and thrust his spear at the sea demon.

"Your heart is mine! Gae Bolg!"

The spear then pierced the sea demon, and crimson light burst forth. The light streaked, and traveled, but always seemed to pierce the demon through its many eyes. It eventually collapsed into goo, and dissolved.

"We did it!" screamed Atalante as her tail wriggled in happiness

Medea-lily looked upon the remains of the Jason-demon with an unreadable expression. Setanta walked up next to her, and they both stood silently for a moment.

"I will be falling soon myself." Said Medea-lily, as she turned away from the remains, and looked into Setanta's eyes.

"You don't have enough time to make me yours. Although it had nothing to do with me, but I did know Jason. Even as we speak, the memories of my older self are coming back to me. Even if she was betrayed. Even if she was cursed at. Even if she was deceived from the very beginning. She truly loved Jason. But Jason had no idea what he was doing. He was cruel, yet innocent at the same time. He had great charisma, but was very weak. He was my older self's first love. Maybe if it was you…."

Medea-lily leaned her head into Setanta's chest as Cu Chulainn and Medea watched in horror from the screen. Konrad Curze let them have their moment together. The grail was secured. The mission was done.

Medea-lily whispered softly as she and Setanta embraced.

"I don't have much time left. Thank you for letting me dream a beautiful dream in my final moments." A tear slipped from her eye, as she held on to Setanta. She then turned her head toward Konrad, and spoke.

"I wish I could tell you who was behind all of this, but I cannot. I have lost to him as a mage. You cannot compare to him as mages yourself. So gather as many stars as you can. Stars that can light even the darkest of nights….You'll need them to prevail."

She turned her head back to Setanta, and looked into his eyes.

"I'll try to find you again, warrior of Ulster." Medea-lily then faded away, leaving Setanta who held nothing now. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Master, let's go home."

Several days later.

Konrad, Mash, and Setanta were in the summoning room.

"Setanta, do you have to be here again? Your devotion for that girl is admirable, but its putting a strain on the team. Medea and Cu Chulainn can't be in the same room without it being awkward now."

"It's fine, Master. Although they are our older selves…..at this point, we're different individuals now. I will wait for her." 

"Alright. I'm going to use the summoning system now. I just hope we don't get more black keys…"

The system buzzed, and the spiritron particles whirled into life. They then began to glow yellow, as a light burst into the room.


End file.
